holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SalemtheCruel/The Carrion: The Beginning
Introduction The year is 1720 A.H. and there is now a golden age of piracy sweeping through the uncertain waters of the Western Sea and beyond; as former warlords and ladies and ex-naval creatures alike are eagerly considering the prospect of taking to the sea and hoisting the Jolly Roger (and all manner of similar flags). Meanwhile, the vermin governors on various settled islands in the Western sea do nothing except drink tea and gorge themselves idly and watch as fools of all manner get themselves killed over ‘a few gold trinkets’ Forty miles south of Sampetra, there is a small uncharted island called Vulpuz’s Cay, so-named for its oddly foxlike mountain. Vulpuz’s Cay is uncharted and known only to the islanders who reside there. If you’ve been shipwrecked, well too bad for you. Please do make a concerted effort to survive. And also….. Do avoid those Islanders. RULES 1. First and foremost, NO MARY SUES!!!!! If you have a perfect, invincible character, please do not enter them here. 2. Secondly, no god-modding. Nobody’s invincible, so please do not attempt to be so in this RPG. 3. Be sensible. This applies to a lot of things. Swearing is allowed, (After all, these ARE pirates!) but don’t make it so every other word your character ALWAYS says is a swear- that’s just gross. Also, flaming and trolling and posting off-topic, random comments are completely prohibited. If you continue to do so following one warning you will be disqualified. Format for character bios Name: Species: Gender: Age: Appearance: Personality: Clothing: Equipment: Position on the ship: Background: POSITIONS NEEDED: Captain: Elsa Buckley (Alias Elsa Sutherland) Name: Elsa Buckley Species: Half sable, half river otter Gender: Female Age: 39   Appearance: Elsa has always been a bit of an oddity. Tall and overly-stocky, her fur is black like her mother’s, but for the most part she looks similar to an ordinary sable except for some otter-like features: A more rudderlike tail, slightly webbed paws, (however Elsa cannot swim half as well as an otter.) and her muzzle is a little broad but the rest of her face is very much that of a sables’, and her fur is very silky. Her eyes are a pale brown, and there are two parallel scars running down her left eye, which she is blind in due to these. (And thus cannot fence as well as she used to)   Personality: Elsa has been a creature of great ambition ever since childhood, and she is also extremely sly. If the situation is appropriate, she isn’t afraid to kill first without asking questions. She is ruthlessly sadistic towards her enemies, and will stop at nothing to achieve her goals, and is happy to employ manipulation and psychological torture in her efforts. Elsa’s secret is that the cutlass is one of the few weapons she actually has skill with besides the flintlock (her aim with that is decent), but neglects to mention this to her crew for fear of looking like a coward. However, Elsa at least is proud of her crew and actually DOES have a sense of honor, however that she reserves only for her comrades and close friends.  Clothing: A white shirt, a plain, dark red vest, a heavy leather belt and cream-colored breeches. Equipment: Cutlass and flintlock (though she vastly prefers her cutlass)  Position on the ship: Captain Background: Elsa’s parental history is a somewhat unusual one. Her mother was an otter bounty hunter, and her father, a sable warlord (who died when Elsa was four). Most otter crossbreeds (the only other type of these creatures known are half ferret and half otter, if not half otter and sable) are born into a life of bastardy, but Elsa’s life was decent, however she and her mother were fairly impoverished. Wanting to support the family, in her teen years Elsa began disguising herself as a male to seek employment in various odd jobs, a scheme that worked well for several years. When she was twenty she began life on her own and got a brief job as a mercenary before deciding it was ultimately not the job for her and quit after two years. When she was twenty-three Elsa began working jobs on various ships (Honest or otherwise), before finding the Carrion at twenty-eight and eventually becoming captain. Quartermaster/First mate: '''(In this case the rank is shared by one creature) Talra''' Species: River Otter Gender: Female Position aboard ship: Quartermaster/Rank: First Mate Age: 30 Appearance: Talra has a tall, rangy build, dark brown fur, and dark green eyes. She has a long, thin, scar on her face under her left eye that runs from the bridge of her nose, along the underside of her eye socket and runs from the outer corner of her eye, down her cheek to the corner of her mouth, forming two points of a triangle. The words "In Aeternum Vive" are tattooed on her right forearm, the letters are in a small circle surrounding the Jolly Roger. Personality: Incredibly intelligent, solemn and generally quiet, an expert in fencing. Puts more faith in blades than in firearms. Has a roguish side; doesn't drink much, but will pretend ''to be drunk to catch her enemies off guard. Is insulted by being called a "goodbeast" and takes the term "vermin" as a compliment. Clothing: Talra wears a long-sleeved red tunic and black vest, black boots, a light steel cuirass worn only during battle, and two black bandannas, one tied around her forehead and the other around her neck. Equipment: Talra has a shoulder belt over her left shoulder that holds her main weapon, a silver-hilted fencing rapier with a square blue gem set in the pommel stone, and her backup weapon, a matching dirk. Both blades are laced with adder venom. Her other equipment includes a small bag with a mortar, pestle and adder fangs in it, a brass spyglass, moneybags and copper scales to weigh money for the crew, quills and ink and parchment to write letters, contracts and the Articles of Piracy. Background: Talra's adoptive mother, a vixen named Vanatha, knew the Carrion's captain when they were children. She found Talra in an abandoned otter holt on the Far North Coast, she was a week old cub clinging to the dead body of her mother, crying. Vanatha took the baby otter and raised her as her own daughter, loving her and training her in fencing and bladework. When Talra came of age she was sent to work for the captain and has since risen through ranks. Talra sees her facial scar as a badge of honor: She got it defending Captain Buckley one day when she jumped between the captain and a weasel assassin attacking with a dagger; Talra took a blow to the face that was meant for Buckley. Even though partially blinded by her own blood, the otter managed to kill the assassin. She's recorded as screaming "I'm fine, make sure the captain's safe!" as the doctors were working on her. Nicknames: Talra goes by the nickname "Bloodrudder" to everybeast aboard except Captain Buckley; the captain's the only creature Talra allows to use her real name, it's an ongoing sign of trust and closeness between the two. Played by: WildloughRhulain '''Bos’n: Mutamid' Species: Weasel Gender: Male Age: 36 Appearance: Dark brown fur, is missing one ear and has a long beardlike length of hair on chin. Personality: Although generally solemn, Mutamid can become very chaotic and angry when he or anyone he trusts is in danger. He is a very charismatic person and has an air of authority around him. Clothing: Mutamid wears a white tunic and brown breeches, a brown padded leather vest and a long dark blue robe, which along with his main weapon is all that he has left of his homeland. Equipment: Mutamid has a green sash and a belt that holds his kilij, a 3 1/2-foot curved sword that is generally thin but widens as it nears the tip, making it a devastating weapon for hacking. The kilij blade is very light gray, and a minute yet long inscription runs along each face of the blund side of the blade. The handle is a rather simple leather-wrapped steel rod and the crossguard extends then points in opposite directions...the front end points down, the back end points up. The pommel is a round ball with small intricate designs. On the other side of his belt, Mutamid has a straight stiletto, a foot in length and with a simple leather-bound handle, a straight iron crossguard, and the blade is unadorned. The pommel is slim and only slightly wider than the handle. Mutamid wears a plain iron band with a piece of seaglass around one of his fingers and also possesses a telescope, compass, and also carries a cat-o'-nine-tails, essentially a nine-rope whip with pieces of glass on the ends, used to maintain discipline and punish disobedient sailors. He also carried a few charts and maps, but most are outdated so far as locations of certain peoples or political entities are concerned. Although Mutamid has little faith in flintlock firearms (his people preferred the sword and bow any day), he will grab one from the ship's cargo or from a corpse if necessary, then discard it if no longer needed. Background: Mutamid was the son of a merchant from the far south, and he himself planned to be one and spread his family's influence, but when he was 15 his home town was pillaged by searats and his parents were both killed defending their land...Mutamid was captured and spent the next five years (A.H. years) as a galley slave, until one day a ship called the Carrion came into combat against the searat galley and destroyed it. Mutamid and the other galley slaves were freed...many went to find their families, but Mutamid had nothing left. He chose to stay on the Carrion and has since been one of the most loyal crewmates the vessel has had, rising to the post of Boatswain (better known as "bo'sun") at the age of 31. Played by: Thornclaw Braveheart Carpenter/Surgeon: (To be shared by one creature) Name: Andrew Rivera-Danisham Species: Sea otter Age: 32 Gender: Male Appearance: Dark furred with dark eyes. Has many scars on his arms, Wears tattered tan pantaloons tied with a leather belt. Wears a red velvet frock coat personality: Cocky, ignorant, determined. Equipment: Cutlass, poisioned daggers, position: Carpenter/surgeon Played by Wolf985 Sailor: 'Flik "Sharpeye" Worrixton' Species: Searat Gender: Male Age: 42 seasons Appearance: Small, sinewy and agile with dark-grey-almost-black fur and keen forest green eyes that are almond-shaped and slanted at the corners. His arms and torso are covered in tattoos depicting dragons, sea monsters, ships, serpents, three anchors (one on his shoulder, one large one on his back with a serpent slithering around it and one on his chest, over his heart with a red heart in front of it with chains attaching it to the anchor) and many other things. His body is crisscrossed with the scars of a hundred or more battles aboard several different ships. There is a chip out of his left ear, two scars on his right cheek, one across his nose and one over his left eyebrow Personality: Quick-witted and sly, with a tendency to laughter, which often puts his enemies off guard. He can be dangerous if attacked, but doesn't usually pick fights unless he takes a disliking to a beast. He is a thief, and a very good thief, but is very trustworthy with his friends' and masters' belongings (and dark secrets). He will do most any job, no matter the dangers involved, if asked by someone he loves, or who is paying him well enough. He is not easily intimidated and those beasts who would try to rip him off have not fared well Clothing: Royal blue sash around his waist, brown pantaloons, two gold tailrings, two gold earrings in right ear, one in left Equipment/Belongings/Weapons: Grappling hook, several lengths of rope, several potato sacks to put things in, a small intricately detailed music box with a tiny mousemaid ballerina inside that spins to the tune, lots of jewelry and small gemstones inside the music box, his journal, a pair of seaboots which he wears rarely, several rolls of parchment, two feather quill pens, one with an ostrich feather and the other with a peacock feather Position on the ship: Sailor Background: Long and colorful, had three wives (one at a time XD), two who are deceased, sailed on many ships with varied positions including carpenter, bosun, lookout, first mate, quartermaster, cartographer, common sailor and many others. He was born in a small coastal village and left home as a cabinrat at the early age of six seasons. He never knew a father, but there was a sailor on the first ship he served on who was like a father to him and taught him much of what he knows. Played by: Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn Sailor: Name: Fazzin Species: Monitor Lizard Gender: Male Weapons: Scimitar, knife, dane axe Age: 30 Appearance: Tall for one of his species, and rather muscled. Has gray-blue scales and a long, whip-like tail that is useful as a natural weapon. His eyes are a dull brown and his mouth sports twoscore needle fangs. Wears a simple leather belt for weapons Personality: Vicious, always hungry, and uncaring of any others but himself, common for Monitors like himself. Background: Typical corsair's Position: Sailor/crewbeast Played by: Biggren Cabin Boy: Powder Monkey: '''(About the same as the cabin boy, but somewhat less important. Average age is from 10-13.) '''Islander Chief/Complete jackarse that screws with you a fair bit Name: Knoor (kuh-noor) Species: Pine Marten Gender: Male Ager: (censored) old Appearance: Lean, short, immensly long facial fur, and basilisk like eyes Personality: Somber, time-worn, an undeniable aura of authority and experience; the "this guy knows what he's doing and how to do it" effect Clothing: knee length trousers and a cloak Equipment: An old, well-worn, steel kukri Backstory: Born long ago, seemingly in another time, Knoor rose to become the leader of the islanders after a brutal internal conflict many years ago killed most of the wise ones among them, this blood drenched past has ground a deep distrust of all outsiders into him. Played by: MaHaL Theme music for characters Talra: "The Medallion Calls"- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TTUBMTInVE Category:RPG Category:Blog posts